Yullen 10-Song Shuffle
by MidKnight Moon
Summary: As title states. Challenge fic based on Allen and Kanda. Enjoy!


Me again! Run in terror!

Okay, attempting this challenge once more. I did an Avengers-Stony version of this challenge, which apparently flopped horribly. Seriously, not one review or a favorite. Talk about a major fail, lol.

So anyway, you know the deal. If not:

**10-Song Shuffle Challenge:**

-Choose a Fandom  
-Choose a Character or a Pairing  
-Put your music player on shuffle and write for the length of each song; do not skip a song  
-Start when the song starts, stop when the song ends  
-After 10 songs, post your work. **No edits or adding in are allowed.**

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM. If I did, do you really think I would write fanfics on it while it's on a hiatus? That's just begging for a lynching.

Enjoy!

* * *

**1. The Red Jumpsuit - Your Guardian Angel**

He was free. Finally free from the Order. So it was a total surprise to everyone, especially Allen, when Kanda had returned to being an Exorcist. Kanda had his own reasons though, and he would never admit that Allen was the main one. Even if Kanda became a Fallen, he would protect the Moyashi.

**2. T.A.T.U - Do You See Me Now**

Allen couldn't look Kanda in the eye. He was afraid of what the other would find. After finding Johnny injured in the room, he knew the 14th had done it. Allen couldn't bear the thought of seeing accusation and betrayal in the eyes he secretly loved. He would never tell the other of his feelings though, especially after just losing Alma.

**3. DHT - Listen to Your Heart**

Kanda knew there was something amiss with the Moyashi's smile that he gave to everyone. He and Kanda had had a lover's spat, not for the first time. This time though, Kanda was leaving on a mission that might take over two months, yet he was too angry to bother apologizing to the Beansprout. So without bothering to seek him out, Kanda left the Order after breakfast. It was Lenalee who spoke to Allen a week after Kanda's departure. Komui had allowed Allen to follow Kanda if he wanted, but Allen was still upset. Lenalee convinced him to, which was a good idea. Allen had arrived in time to save Kanda from a surprise Noah attack. Then he remained with Kanda for the rest of the mission, spending it at his side.

**4. Distant Thunder**

Allen raced to the battlefield once he regained consciousness, frantically looking for Kanda. Kanda was badly injured, and the Noah had shown up just before he was knocked out. He clutched his left shoulder as he ran, the pain from overexerting it going to his head.

**5. Within Temptation - A Demon's Fate**

Allen could see it, though Kanda didn't know it. After a rather tiring fight, Kanda had passed out, his healing ability no longer working. Allen could see his stigma, and it brought dread to his heart. They look infected, and Allen feared the Innocence was rejecting him. Probably for helping Allen, which would make him a traitor in the Order's eyes. Allen wasn't sure he could handle Kanda becoming a Fallen. Hasn't he suffered enough because of the Order and Innocence? Why did he return to the Order, then leave it again to seek him out? Allen didn't understand.

**6. Immediate Music - Liberty Shield**

The Exorcists were there to fight against the Earl, his Akuma, and the Noah family. Kanda has always know this, and has always been loyal. Now however, he was conflicted. What do you do when the one you love is your own worst enemy?

**7. Florence and the Machine - No Light, No Light**

Allen hated, yet loved Kanda so much. Whenever Kanda looked at him, there was always annoyance and hatred in his eyes. It hurt Allen to see it all the time, but he didn't know what to do to change it. Kanda has looked at him like that since the day they met. He doesn't look at anyone else like that (well, anyone on their side), not even Lavi. Allen didn't know what to say.

**8. Come Little Children**

The 14th frightened Allen greatly, though he would never admit it. He remembers his master's words, that Allen will kill his loved one once he becomes a Noah. Allen loved all of his friends, though Kanda is the one he loves most. Allen didn't want to, but he knew he was changing. He was even slightly protective of the Noah Road, which disturbed him a little.

**9. New World - Morning Sun**

Kanda despised the Order for what they did to him and Alma. He hated how much Allen reminded him of his childhood friend, the one person he cared about only to wind up killing him for his own survival. Kanda never forgave himself for that. He hated himself more for falling for the young Exorcist, though he didn't want to. He's freakishly like Alma.

**10. Skillet - Hero**

Kanda told him Exorcists were destroyers, not saviors. Allen had replied by telling him he wanted to be a destroyer that saves. Allen has been able to carry out that vow for as long as he could. Surprisingly, he could see that Kanda also abided by Allen's words, though the swordsman would never admit it. The proof is in the way Kanda's always watching his back during battle, in the words of that Finder that he saved, in Lenalee's relief when he allows her to hide with him whenever the Inspector was around.

* * *

Hoping this one doesn't turn out to be much of a fail like the other one, lol. Well, how's about letting me know with either a review, favorite/follow alert, and/or even a PM? I would also appreciate constructive criticism, but remember this challenge wasn't allowed edits, so I don't think that's necessary.

If you want, check out my author bio for news on any other story updates.

~MidKnight


End file.
